oscarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Writing and article about a film
This tutorial serves to walk editors through creating an article about a film. Please follow the steps below to ensure your new article adheres to Oscars Wiki standards and style at the time of the tutorial's writing both to maximize readability and consistency across the project. 1) Ensure that the film has received at least one Oscar nomination. If you aren't sure about a film's Academy Award status, please check the Official Academy Awards Database (note that films are only added to the database after a given year's ceremony, and current nominees will not appear until after the announcement of that year's winners.) If the film is anticipated to be nominated in an upcoming Academy Awards season, please add to the top of the article. 2) Place the template at the top of the article. Please see the template's page Template:Film for information on its proper usage. 3) Place overview information to appear at top of the article. This should always include the name of the film, in both bold and italics (5 apostrophes before and after the title), the film's Oscars eligibility year, its country of origin, genre, and length (feature or short). This paragraph should be three to four sentences and cover details of the film's director, cast, and historical significance (if any). This isn't the place for plot synopses (see 6''' below). This section should never be so long that it pushes the Nominations or Wins headers past the fold (meaning beyond the point at which it can be seen without needing to scroll down). '''4) List Oscar wins. Next start a level 2 header entitled "Wins". Beneath this, list each Oscar the film won in the following format: * Category — nominee(s) The category and nominee names should all be wikilinked to their respective articles. Multiple award winners should be listed in alphabetical order with the exception of Best Picture, which should always appear first. Note that foreign films are presented to the country of origin, and not the filmmaker who made them. Also, song titles should be noted in quotes after the em-dash followed by "by XXX" where XXX is the name of the song's composers/lyricists who received the award. 5) List Oscar nominations. Follow the same steps as in 4''' above, only list all nominations (including relisting nominations that resulted in a win). '''6) Present a plot summary. Create a level 2 header followed by a brief plot synopsis. This should not present spoilers of the film, but should explain it enough that a reader can get a sense of its general story, tone, and style. Example Article Below is the wikicode for the 2011 film The Artist. Refer to the article itself to see how the listed code appears to the general reader. The Artist is a 2011 melodramatic silent French comedy written and directed by Michel Hazanavicius. Wins * Best Picture — Thomas Langmann * Best Actor — Jean Dujardin * Best Costume Design — Mark Bridges * Best Director — Michel Hazanavicius * Best Score — Ludovic Bource Nominations * Best Picture — Thomas Langmann * Best Actor — Jean Dujardin * Best Art Direction — Laurence Bennett, Robert Gould * Best Cinematography — Guillaume Schiffman * Best Costume Design — Mark Bridges * Best Director — Michel Hazanavicius * Best Film Editing — Anne-Sophie Bion, Michel Hazanavicius * Best Original Screenplay — Michel Hazanavicius * Best Score — Ludovic Bource * Best Supporting Actress — Bérénice Bejo Plot The story takes place in Hollywood from 1927 to 1932, featuring Jean Dujardin as a silent movie star who must come to terms with the arrival of "talking pictures". As his career declines, he meets a young actress played by Bérénice Bejo, whose career is on the rise. Trailer 600px|center Gallery the_artist_jean_dujardin_a_h.jpg|Jean Dujardin john-goodman-the-artist-image-2.jpg|John Goodman The-Artist_Bérénice-Bejo-cloche-mid_Image-credit-Warner-Bros.-France.jpg|Bérénice Bejo Artist_001.jpg Artist_002.jpg Artist_003.jpg Artist_004.jpg Artist_005.jpg Artist_006.jpg Artist_007.jpg Artist_008.jpg Artist_012.jpg Artist_009.jpg Artist_010.jpg Artist_011.jpg Posters The-Artist-poster.png Artist_0112.jpg Artist_0113.jpg